Heretofore ventricular failure of the human heart gave rise to severe measures such as the interconnection of the patient to a mechanical heart such as the so-called "Jarvik Heart" which has been the object of much recent press; the transplantation of a human heart into the patient which can be accomplished only when a healthy donor organ is available; or ad libitum muscle patching.
In spite of the widespread notoriety each of these approaches has received, none have demonstrated the ability to substantially prolong life except when measured against the zero expectation believed to confront the patient at the time the procedure is performed.
In fact, the mechanical heart appears at best to be a temporary measure, has a high incidence of thrombus formation, and has serious size limitations while human heart transplants are severly limited by donor availability, tissue incompatibility and rejection phenomanae which create serious post-operative problems and, frequently, death. In addition, the prior procedures are extremely expensive and, in the case of those dependent on the government or private sector insurance, are gradually becoming cost prohibitive.
Accordingly, a need truly exists for the provision of new means and methods of effecting heart ventricle replacement assist or temporary bypass which is not limited by the availability of healthy donor organs, can avoid the rejection phenomena and associated problems, avoid thrombus formation and substantially reduces hospital and physician costs. It is toward the solution of that need that the present invention is directed.